Retaliate from the Loss
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: I mean," the bomber sighed, "That the Boss wouldn't have wanted us to stay here depressed like this. He would want us to retaliate while the enemy least expected it, so we can end this damn war already." (Set after TYL!Tsuna 'dies' in the Future Arc. One-Shot)


**Title: **_"Retaliate from the Loss"_

**Summary: **_"I mean," the bomber sighed, "That the Boss wouldn't have wanted us to stay here depressed like this. He would want us to retaliate while the enemy least expected it, so we can end this damn war already."_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I own any of its amazing characters._

* * *

Everyone had a reaction when it happened. That devastating day, the day that the one person that had brought them together had left. He had moved out of their reach, and somehow told them to stay together.

"_Don't give up what we've created," _is what the brunet's sacrifice had said, _"Just because I'm gone, please, don't separate, and don't become distant."_

It was easier said than done.

The sound of the trigger of the gun being pulled hadn't left, resounding heavily in the quiet room. The atmosphere was sullen, grief-filled, and sorrowful. The Vongola Guardians were, for once, not fighting despite being in the same room. They were scattered in the medium sized room.

Hibari, the ever crowd-hating Cloud Guardian, was leaning against the wall near the door, his back pressed against the white platform with more pressure than usual. His steel-colored eyes were closed, hidden behind pale eyelids. But when they opened, it was noticeable that they were darker than usual, and didn't have that usual malicious glint.

The half-Mist Guardian was seated on the couch, her one eye closed as well, most likely to speak with Mukuro, who was still trapped in the Vindice prison. Her pale face was scrunched softly in sadness, and a tear would occasionally fall from her eye. "Bossu," Chrome sobbed softly, curling herself into a sitting ball.

"Depressing to the Extreme," Ryohei mumbled, his head tilted up to stare at the blank ceiling. The Sun Guardian's voice was thick and low, the usual liveliness within it non-present. His gray eyes were unfocused and glazed over, as though reliving the past. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, the yellow sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows.

A sniffle was heard from the couch opposite of where Chrome sat. A crying Lambo had his feet on the couch (Something that the others would usually scold him for) and his head rested on his knees. The Lightning Guardian's green eyes were misty and moist, red from weeping. "T-T-Tsuna-n-nii," he called out, burying his head into his arms.

"Damn it," the Rain Guardian growled angrily, one of his tan fists hitting the coffee table. His amber eyes were hard and angry, but were hidden from view from his friends. Yamamoto tried to keep himself calm, taking deep breaths. His usual cheerful and happy-go-lucky façade was gone, diminished and dead right along side his best friend.

Gokudera stood up from his seat across from the angered swordsman, taking in the states the one-eyed illusionist and cow-child with one glance. The Storm Guardian, as sad as all of them were, took in a shaky breath of air. "All of you," the silver-head got out, his voice sounding raspy and quiet, "We need to start respect the Boss's wishes."

"W-what do yo-ou me…mean, Gokudera-san," Lambo stammered out, looking up with his teary eyes. His ebony-haired head tilted to the side in slight confusion, obviously not knowing what the older Guardian meant.

"I mean," the bomber sighed, "That the Boss wouldn't have wanted us to stay here depressed like this. He would want us to retaliate while the enemy least expected it, so we can end this damn war already."

The Storm Guardian's silver-green eyes scanned the room and its occupants, hearing a few sniffles from those that were crying. Lambo wiped his eyes furiously, letting his legs detach themselves from his chest and his feet to hit the floor. The one-eyed illusionist uncurled herself, though didn't make any attempt to rid her one eye of its tears.

Ryohei, with a faint mumble of "Extreme wish…" moved from the wall and walked over to the couch to stand from behind the young Lightning Guardian. From the door Hibari grunted, alerting them that he agreed. His arms, that were tightly crossed, loosened a bit, and his steel-colored eyes opened, watching them.

The Rain Guardian was the last to agree with Gokudera. He lifted up his head and stood; amber eyes gaining back some of their cheerfulness. His usual smile (A fake one that hadn't crossed his face for ten years) made an appearance on his face, though it was strained. "Maa, you're right, Gokudera. Tsuna," Yamamoto's voice cracked a bit at the name, though he continued on as though it didn't happen, "Tsuna wouldn't have wanted us to loose precious time on mourning and grieving over him."

"The herbivore," Hibari stopped, catching himself. A small, wicked smirk weaved itself into his expression, "The _omnivore_ would have put his feelings into a counter-attack."

"Bossu would wait until the war was over to mourn over the loss," Chrome agreed, nodding her head. A faint chuckle of "Kufufufu" was heard from behind her, a foggy illusion of Mukuro being the source. He smirked in agreement, and then disappeared without a trace.

"Tsuna-nii was always the strongest when it came to protecting his friends," Lambo murmured, "And that's what we're going to do. We're going to protect his friends, his _family _from the Millefiore. He would have done anything to give us a chance."

"And that's what he Extremely did," nodded the Sun Guardian. His friends turned to look at him with serious expressions, also nodding in agreement. "His Extreme sacrifice has given us a fighting edge."

"Then it's decided," Gokudera said in his calculative voice. He stood up straighter, knowing what had to be done now that his precious Boss was gone. _Time to step up, Hayato, _he told himself silently, _As your right-hand man, it's time for me to act as your replacement in your absence, Boss._

"We strike at the Millefiore while they're least expecting it," Hibari called over, moving closer to the crowd.

"Keep the Vongola and its remaining allies alive," Chrome mumbled, her one purple eye determined.

"Extremely end the war," Ryohei yelled, punching an imaginary target somewhere above him.

"And make sure that we win," Lambo added, pumping his fist in the air along side the Sun Guardian.

"So we can stop the bloodshed and save what Tsuna held dear to him," Yamamoto stated, that serious-look creeping onto his face.

"For Vongola Decimo," they said together, _"For Tsuna!"_

* * *

**AN: **_One-Shot. Another one. XD I seem to like writing One-Shots and Poetry this month, huh? Well, anyways, yeah. This idea popped into my head at school, and then I forgot about it when I got home. And then it popped back into my head when I ordered the first five volumes (I had enough money! :D) of the KHR! manga a few hours ago. They should be here in three to five business days! XD_

_Anyways, what did you think of this? :3 I think it's pretty good. Except the ending is sort of cheesy. _ But oh well. I still like it. And if you like it, go ahead and favorite! I wouldn't follow 'cause this won't have another chapter. XD And, by the way, please leave a review! Tell me what you thought! Was it pineapple worthy? :D Yes (Good), no(Bad)? Please give me feedback! :3_


End file.
